


Golden Light

by GhostMbwa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostMbwa/pseuds/GhostMbwa
Summary: Magnus and Alec spend a sleepy morning cuddling together and refusing to get out of bed.





	Golden Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on tumblr. Now I'm posting it here. It is pure fluff. Hope you enjoy.

The sun trickled slowly into the room, warming up the dark and gently making its way to settle across sleeping faces. Alec’s face scrunched at the assault, trying to block out the warm light and return to pleasant darkness. He shifted his head away, turning closer to the warmth of Magnus’ body, his head resting in the crook of Magnus’ neck. Snuggling somehow further into Magnus, Alec groaned softly, rubbing his nose against Magnus’ skin, enjoying the softness of it and the rich, sweet scent. Alec couldn't resist pressing a sleepy kiss onto Magnus’ neck, smiling into it happily.

“Mmm, Alexander,” Magnus hummed, his voice deep and muddled from disuse and sleepiness.

“Magnus,” Alec mumbled back, pressing another kiss into Magnus’ skin, right above his collarbone. 

Magnus hummed once more but didn't say anything, his hand coming up to rest on top of Alec’s, which was currently lying on Magnus’ stomach. Magnus caressed the top of Alec’s hand with slow, lazy movements of his thumb and Alec wondered why the sun even bothered to provide warmth when Magnus’ smallest touch infused his entire body with it.

They lied there together without talking, Alec occasionally pressing a kiss into Magnus’ skin and Magnus not letting up on his soft caressing, for what Alec thought must've been an hour, yet he couldn't find it in himself to care about how much time passed, about the responsibilities he would inevitably have to get up and face. Lying close with Magnus was more important and was worth being late to deal with his day-to-day responsibilities.

“Alexander, we should get up,” Magnus whispered, tilting his head down to press his nose into Alec’s hair.

“Mmm, no,” Alec mumbled, moving his arm so he was grasping Magnus’ waist and pulling himself closer so that every part of his body was aligned with a part of Magnus’.

“Mmm, yes,” Magnus countered, but rather than pulling away, he pulled Alec closer and pressed a soft kiss into Alec’s hair.

“Don't wanna move. You're too comfortable.”

Magnus chuckled, his breath brushing against the top of Alec’s head. “As true as that may be, love, and as much as i would prefer to stay here with you all day. The world does await. People to help. Problems to take care of.”

“Weren't you the one who said there would always be problems to solve but we should make time for the things we care about?” Alec murmured, tilting his head up slightly so he could see the clear line of Magnus’ jaw and the lovely stubble of his goatee that he had the urge to rub his cheek against.

“Hmm, yes, but i think we've spent quite a lot of time on the things we care about this morning. We have to keep a balance,” Magnus said, a smile pulling at his lips making Alec want to kiss him.

“Why do you always have to be so sensible?” Alec asked with a smile of his own.

“Isn't that a little hypocritical of you to ask, darling?” Magnus questioned while shifting down slightly so Alec’s face was in line with his.

“Hmm...maybe,” Alec conceded with a grin, leaning forward to press his lips against Magnus’ in a soft kiss that suffused his body with warmth and sent his stomach tumbling pleasantly.

Magnus hummed into the kiss, bringing one of his hands up to hold the side of Alec’s face and scratch at the hair behind his ear. Alec shifted closer, tightening his grip on Magnus’ waist in a subconscious movement. 

Magnus licked at Alec’s bottom lip lightly, causing Alec’s breath to hitch audibly, before pulling away with a content smile, eyes still closed. Alec chased after his lips unbidden but when he couldn't find them he opened his eyes, unable to smother a pout.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed reverently, finding it difficult to say or think of anything else. Especially not with how the gold early morning light was bouncing off Magnus’ skin and eyes, providing a heady glow. “I love you,” Alec exhaled, unable to keep the words in, unable to contain the soul-encompassing warmth that spreads through him every time he even thinks of Magnus.

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus smiled, his deep-brown eyes lighting up and catching the morning sun full on and Alec couldn't help but lean forward once more to kiss him.

Magnus smiled into the kiss but didn't pull away, instead sighing into it and pulling Alec closer. 

They didn't end up getting out of bed until the sun had fully lit up the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this and please feel free to send me any and all malec prompts at my tumblr: lovelymagnusbane


End file.
